1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of threaded fastening, and more particularly to the art of fastening modular units to racks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, many persons have required assembly of multiple modular units on a rack for jobs that have a short or limited time duration, and have required the disassembly of the modular units after the job is completed. Such persons, such as musicians performing for only one or a few performances before traveling to another job location, are frequently faced with a time constraint to satisfy which it is desired to reduce or eliminate all tasks that consume time and that are tedious.
When such persons, such as musicians for example, are required to set up their equipment, they must assemble the various electronic equipment which very often comes in modular units. The modular units are assembled onto a rack with their face plates facing towards one direction, usually facing towards the member of the group who is responsible for adjusting the variable options available on the electronic or similar equipment.
Frequently, it is desired, if not imperative that such modular equipment be assembled in a very short time period. The assembly of the modular units on a rack has been time consuming in the past, owing largely to various means for fastening the modules to the rack which are tedious, require special implements such as screw drivers, and require both hands to insert a single fastener. These fasteners, therefore, are frequently screws which must drive through the module and into the rack by a screw driver. Each screw requires both hands to drive the screw through the module and into the rack. Someone else must hold the module while first one, then a second and possibly more screws are individually driven to form the fastening.
It is desired to provide a fastening structure or assembly which can be accomplished using a single hand, thus freeing the other hand for holding the module or for other uses as desired. It is further desired to provide a rack fastening structure or assembly that allows for quick assembly or fastening and quick release, in order to facilitate and speed the assembly and disassembly process. It is yet further desired to provide a rack and module fastening assembly or structure that is efficient and more easily handled, in order to reduce the tedium of the rack and module assembly procedures.